ULTIMATRIX CHRONICLES - A HERO'S HUMBLE BEGINNINGS
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Jaune Arc has always wanted to be a hero. Wanted to prove his family wrong and show that he can become a Huntsman and protect the people of his world. Will a strange device from outer space help him achieve this dream? Guess he's in for a... GALACTIC experience! (Consarnit, Yang! You and your puns!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ultimatrix Aliens: Humungousaur, Big Chill, Goop, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Albedo (Greymatter), Brainstorm (My own redesign which will be posted on my Deviantart), Arctiguana, Gravattack, Rath. (Starts with ten just like Ben will.)**_

 _ **Available Ultimate Forms: Unavailable Until Further Notice**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Going Hero!" = Normal Speech

' _Going Hero!' = Thoughts_

 **"Time to go ULTIMATE!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Subject suffers from DNA Degradation. Shall we attempt to cure?" = Omnitrix/Ultimatrix A.I. Speaking**

* * *

 _ **Creation of the Ultimatrix - A Child's Wish!**_

* * *

On the planet known as Galvan Mark II we happen upon the central laboratory where several members of an alien race called the Galvan are hard at work thinking and creating all forms of new technology. Some of which is so simple a child of any species could use it and make it work. Others so radically complex, they defy comprehension.

The Galvan are a species of small bipedal frog-like amphibians. Galvan are about five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger. The Galvan have large, bulbous, eyes with thin lines for pupils. Unlike humans, Galvan eyelids close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Normal Galvan have green eyes which seems to be a common thing in this universe.

And in the center of the lab stood the First Thinker. The leader of all the Galvan. And he was being approached by one of his assistants. A squid-like alien female known as Myaxx.

Myaxx, at first, looked like a slightly more feminine version of her people's leader, Vilgax. But over time, her appearance changed to look more like that of a human woman having a slender build while also having the coveted hourglass figure that many women would kill for. Not to mention her facial tentacles seem to be moving from her face to her head to act as hair like a human woman has. She wears a set of black and red armor that resembles a leotard, a pair of gauntlets, and thigh high boots.

"Azmuth." she said, gaining the Galvan's attention.

Azmuth, like most of his species, has the bulbous green eyes and amphibious look of the Galvan race. However, his eyes are slightly squinty due to either age or working too much, and he has more wrinkles as well as a set of growth on his face that act like a beard. He wears a green and black tunic that looks more like an aztec toga, and he has armor on his shoulders, wrists and legs.

"What is it Myaxx? I'm trying to think!" Azmuth asked, irritated at his thinking time being interrupted.

But Myaxx didn't let his tone bother her. She has urgent news for him and is intent on delivering them. Whether her boss wants to hear this news or not!

"I have updated information on the break-in last night." She informed.

Azmuth's eyes narrowed as he understood the severity of the situation now.

"Don't pause for suspense, tell me!" he ordered.

"We completed the inventory. Only one item was stolen. Your greatest invention." Myaxx reported.

"The Ultimatrix." Azmuth said gravely.

He pinched where the bridge of his nose would be if he had one, now feeling like something bad was going to happen because of this. Still, he wasn't too concerned, as the Ultimatrix was actually rather unstable, making it unusable to whoever it is that stole it.

"Still, the energy core was incomplete, so there isn't much our thief can do with it. We can always rebuild it." Azmuth said.

"That wasn't all, sir. We have security feeds of the robbery." Myaxx reported as a computer keyboard rose up from the floor. "We know who has it!"

She began typing in the necessary security codes in order to access the security footage. Azmuth turned his attention to a TV screen that lowered from the ceiling as the footage began to play. Azmuth watched in amazement as a shadowy figure that looked oddly like a human expertly avoided the Galvan security patrols and moved swiftly down the halls to the technology vault where he kept the Ultimatrix.

Upon reaching the vault, the screen showed that the Ultimatrix power core was being safeguarded within a field of ever shifting energy. You can tell that one touch, and you're fried crispier than British fish n' chips! Once the shadowy figure inputs the proper clearance codes, the field slowly turns off and fizzles into nothing. This allowed the human to get to the pedestal where a core similar to that of Azmuth's own Omnitrix was resting. The figure picked up the core and seemed to observe it just as the security footage was paused on the back of the humanoid figure.

A humanoid figure that Azmuth knows all too well.

"No…! Not him!" Azmuth mumbled, eyes narrowed in anger and dread.

* * *

 _"ANYONE but HIM!"_

As the story continues, the area shifts from Galvan Mark II's lab to an odd bunker of sorts where the floor is littered with the remains of ridiculous amounts of chili fries. And at a work desk, we can see that someone is busy working on something that involves the stolen Ultimatrix core.

The one in question is a teenage boy with a lean build. He has pale skin, red eyes, and lightly tousled silver hair. He wears a black T-Shirt underneath a red jacket with an inverted number '10' on the left side of the chest, red and white sneakers, and a pair of grayish-blue pants. The boy looks to be around fourteen or fifteen years old, but since he knows what he's working with, he's either really smart or he's older than he looks.

The boy took a chili fry from the mess on the table and popped it in his mouth, chewing as he implemented the final step in his construction project. With a loud snap, the Ultimatrix Core was placed into what appears to be a red gauntlet that takes up almost half of the wearer's forearm. Green electricity sparked at the base of the core before the boy turned the dial, causing the hourglass mark on the faceplate to change colors from green to red. Swallowing the food in his mouth, the boy smirked in satisfaction.

"I've done it! I've recreated the power of the Omnitrix! No… I've exceeded it!" the silver haired boy exclaimed.

He activated the Ultimatrix and made small holograms of different aliens appear on the faceplate, all made from red light. The same shade as the boy's eyes and jacket.

"After all this time, I'm but one transformation away from escaping this accursed human body and returning to my own!"

However, as the boy turned the dial and searched through the list of alien DNA, he couldn't find the DNA he was looking for. He cycled through and saw DNA from a Vaxasaurian, a Cerebrocrustacean, a Methanosian, a Sonorosian, an Appoplexian, even an Arachnichimp, but he couldn't find the right DNA for his little plan.

"There's no Galvan in the active list. And the other lists are locked." he said to himself with a growl before adding "There's nothing here but TENNYSON'S aliens!"

"Trouble?" asked a deep voice with a natural growl to it.

The boy, who is apparently a Galvan trapped in a human body, looked to the door of his bunker to a figure hiding in the shadows. He doesn't seem all that worried about the intruder.

"An unexpected setback." he replied before explaining "My new Omnitrix is still linked to the original's database. Ben's human DNA is still the default."

The intruder began to walk down the steps into the bunker, all while staying within the shadows of the entrance.

"And you're still trapped." he quipped.

The humanized Galvan was not amused.

"Only until I get my hands on the original Omnitrix!" he snapped. "I can use it to reset this one. Then I'm cured!"

"You say that as if taking the Omnitrix were a simple task. Admit it, Albedo," said the figure as he stepped out the shadows, revealing himself to be Vilgax.

Vilgax is the same species of Cephalopod beings as Myaxx is, only he's a lot different from the rest of them. He has several tentacles growing from his face to form a beard and his very muscular. His red eyes looked to burn a hole right through your soul, and his glare could probably kill someone if his victim was cowardly enough. He wears a dark blue shirt and has red armor. He has a belt which is attached to the Raygun pocket. He wears dark blue stockings with metallic squares. He has a Ruby Ray of Ulo on his left hand, and a Shield of Ziegel on his whole right arm. He also has two metallic sacs on his head.

"We need each other!" he declared.

"No. I need the Omnitrix, and you want it. That's a bad basis for an alliance." the now named Albedo stated, remaining on the side of caution.

But Vilgax wasn't willing to give up so easily. So, he played his trump card for this conversation.

"I don't want the Omnitrix anymore! I just want to kill Ben Tennyson!"

Hearing this little tidbit made Albedo smirk. Maybe he can work with this. After all, like the old saying goes; the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Oh, if only he were to know where THIS was going to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a planet that's very similar to Earth, we can see a young man walking through a forest at a breakneck pace. He seems to be only seventeen years old, and is a little on the underfed side, almost as if he's never had a decent meal in his life. The lad has messy blonde hair and pale tan skin along with ocean blue eyes. He wears a black hoodie, a pair of blue jeans held up by a brown belt, and a pair of white and black sneakers that, for some reason, have the words 'left' and 'right' written on the soles in black marker. Over his hoodie he wears a set of white training armor consisting of a chestplate and a pair of shoulder pads, or pauldrons. To finish off his wardrobe, he has a pair of brown leather gloves on.

This boy is Jaune Arc, the only son of the Arc Family. Seriously, the boy grew up surrounded by seven older sisters who seemed to have made it their self-appointed mission to make his life a living hell. At least before his parents decided to lock him away in his room for the past two years, essentially making him a prisoner in his own house.

You see, the Arcs are a very archaic family thats lineage dates back to the very beginning of Remnant. They're descendants of powerful warriors who became great heroes in their time, and Jaune has made it his goal in life to be just like them since he could barely talk. This is where the problem came in. No matter how hard he trained and no matter what weapon he tried to use, Jaune just seemed to have no real skill in combat. Sure he's got a great mind and can think of strategies that would make the generals of the Atlas Military green with envy, but a strong mind can only get you so far on the field of battle.

As a result, his parents saw him as nothing more than an embarrassment to their family name, and decided to hide him away forever by locking him in his room for the past two years. But after dealing with all of his family's archaic bullshit for all of his life, Jaune finally had enough! He broke out of his room through the window after stealing some armor and made a break for the forest. Though it's infested with the foul creatures of Grimm that plague this world, he figures it's better to be Grimm food than a prisoner in his own home.

If he can even call it a home.

Jaune stopped for a rest against a large oak tree, taking a moment to catch his breath. He's been running nonstop for the past three hours now, hoping to get to Vale where he could meet with someone who could help him with getting into a Huntsman Academy. Once there, he could gain the knowledge and fighting experience he needs in order to become the hero that his now long since deceased grandfather always believed he could be.

' _Good ol' Grandpa. You were the only one to ever treat me like family and not like a pest.'_

Jaune looked up at the sky with a forlorn expression. He firmly believes that when a person dies their soul rises up to the sky where they live eternally in a land where there is no more negativity. No more of things like hunger, sadness, suffering… just everlasting peace, love, and happiness. And the stars in the night sky are merely representations of the souls of the people who have long since ascended to this heavenly plane of existence.

Jaune's Grandpa, Joseph Arc, once told him that the brightest stars in the sky represent the strongest of warriors who died protecting the people they love. Jaune knows which star belongs to his grandpa, because it formed on the night of his funeral. It was a bright orange star that seemed to light up brighter than any other star in the sky and showered Jaune with an ethereal light that just seemed to give him this feeling of peace and tranquility.

"Grandpa, if you're listening up there, I just want you to know that I'm finally gonna do it! I'm finally gonna become a hero just like you always knew I could be!" Jaune said to the star. "But, uh, if possible… watch out for Mom, Dad, and the sisters for me."

He looked down at the ground, a look of sadness and regret forming on his face.

"Despite our less than stellar relationship, I just can't bring myself to hate them. I know I should probably hate them for their treatment of me. How they seemed to hate me just for being different from the rest of the family. But I just can't. So please… look out for them in my absence, Grandpa." Jaune confessed/requested.

It seems that his grandpa was listening to him, as the star began to glow brighter and sent a small ethereal light to bathe over the lad, causing the boy to smile at the warmth he felt from it.

Feeling as though he's rested enough, Jaune got up from his spot at the base of the tree and began to continue his run to Vale. If he keeps moving at the pace he's going, he should make it there by early morning at the earliest. Evening at the latest.

Little does he know just how much his life is going to change for the better, all because of a single device from beyond the stars. A place where the people of Remnant have yet to be able to explore.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **WHAT! IS! WRONG! WITH! ME?! I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO FOCUS ON A SINGLE STORY BEFORE MOVING ON TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE ANYMORE! NOT FOR LONGER THAN TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS, AT LEAST! IT'S LIKE MY BRAIN IS BEING PLAGUED BY SCENARIOS AND DIFFERENT STORYLINES THAT ARE MEANT TO MAKE MY TIME WRITING DEVOTED TO JUST FILLING MY PROFILE WITH STORIES! (Begins to hit my head against a thick tree) *BANG!* AGH! *BANG!* OOF! *BANG!* OW! *BANG! BANG! BANG!* I'm hurting me! Ugh, anyway, if you guys can answer some questions while I go and get something for my headache, as well as try to solve my problem involving plot bunnies, that would be lovely. So, until next time, may the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_

* * *

 _ **Questions for this chapter:**_

 _ **1.) Should I make this a harem fic, or should I make Jaune a one woman guy? Please tell me which girl(s) you'd like Jaune to get with depending on your answer.**_

 _ **2.) Which alien would you like Jaune to unlock first? (I may or may not be using Ben 10 Reboot designs for certain aliens. Like if I use Stinkfly's redesign, I'll make it so that the design is a subspecies of the Lepidopterrans. But I will NOT EVER be using the redesign of Water Hazard! EVER!)**_

 _ **3.) Should I give any other members of the RWBY cast alien powers or make them half alien? If so, what powers would you like them to have, and what alien parent should each member have? (please keep yourself limited to aliens from the Ben 10 continuum.)**_

 _ **4.) Should I give Jaune any of the ultimate forms that Ben had throughout Ultimate Alien? If so, which ones do you guys want me to use?**_

 _ **5.) Do you guys think that I should involve threats from Omniverse in this story such as Khyber and the Nemetrix?**_

 _ **6.) Should I give Jaune the ultimate forms used in Ultimate Alien, or the ones used in Omniverse?**_

 _ **7.) And finally, should I have Jaune give his aliens original names, or should I just stick with the names that Ben gives to his aliens?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jaune's Current Aliens: Humungousaur, Big Chill, Goop, Rath, Arctiguana, Brainstorm (My own design), Albedo (Greymatter), Spidermonkey, Gravattack, and Echo Echo.**_

 _ **Ultimate Forms: Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Rath, Ultimate Arctiguana, Ultimate Albedo (Ultimate Greymatter), and Ultimate Gravattack.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY, and I don't own Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Going Hero!" = Normal Speech

' _Going Hero!' = Thoughts_

 **"Time to go ULTIMATE!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Subject suffers from DNA Degradation. Shall we attempt to cure?" = Omnitrix/Ultimatrix A.I. Speaking**

* * *

 _ **An Omnitrix that Evolves Aliens! - There's a Doctor Psychobos?**_

* * *

Back on Earth, the whole fight between Team Tennyson and the Albedo/Vilgax Squad has finally ended. Ben very well nearly had to destroy the Omnitrix after Vilgax got his hands on it thanks to Albedo and his new toy, but they managed to prevent this and stop them both in the process.

"Glad that's finally over." Kevin said, rubbing his arm where a bruise was forming.

"Let's just hope the Plumbers can keep Albedo locked up for good this time." Ben commented as Albedo was taken away by a pair of Plumbers.

He then looked down to the device in his hand. It looked so much like his Omnitrix, but at the same time it was different. While the dial and interface are the same as Ben's Omnitrix, the casing of this particular matrix is totally different. Rather than being modeled after a wrist watch, the Ultimatrix has been made to resemble a gauntlet that takes up almost half of the wearer's forearm. The whole thing is red instead of green, thanks to it having been linked to Albedo.

"Now the big question is what to do with this thing?" Ben thought aloud.

"Perhaps we have a solution to that." said a voice that no one from Team Tennyson recognized.

They looked and saw a bright flash of light as the Omnitrix's creator and the original creator of the Ultimatrix, Azmuth, materialized right in front of them. But with him was someone they don't know.

Ben knows that this guys is a Cerebrocrustacean like the transformation he calls Brainstorm, but he's radically different from Brainstorm. Being a Cerebrocrustacean, this new guys is crab-like in appearance with a somewhat robotic torso, unlike other Cerebrocrustaceans. He is noticeably stubbier than other Cerebrocrustaceans, and his head seems particularly massive. His right claw is very small, while his left is very large and spiney, causing him to resemble a fiddler crab. His carapace is purple, and is lighter-colored on his lower face and body. His eyes are pink, and he has large white-blue eyebrows and a long white-blue mustache. He has an odd symbol on his forehead, and has three upright spikes on either side of his head.

"Azmuth!" gasped Gwen. "What are you doing here?"

"And who's the walking order of crabcakes?" Kevin asked rudely.

Only to yelp in pain as he was slapped upside the head by Gwen in response. This drew a sort of smile from this mystery Cerebrocrustacean.

"Thank you very much for doing that, Gwendolyn." he said. "I am Doctor Psychobos, and I am an old colleague of Azmuth's. He has told me very much about each of you. Mostly good things, although, he has mentioned that young Tennyson could stand to try and curb his arrogance somewhat."

Ben said nothing in response to that. He knows full well that he can be quite arrogant sometimes, but it's hard not to be when you've been a hero since you were ten and won almost every battle you've been in hands down.

"As Psychobos said, we have an idea of what to do with the Ultimatrix. Originally, I wanted to take the Ultimatrix back to Galvan Mark II and destroy it. However, my old friend here came up with a better idea." Azmuth explained.

"Yes. It is my suggestion that we take the Ultimatrix and send it to the planet Remnant, a planet similar to Earth that has humans as well as human/animal hybrids known as Faunus. Once there, it will latch on to the sentient being that it finds worthy of its power. And the best part? Only someone who has good intentions and a pure heart will be chosen." Psychobos explained. "We will also upgrade Ben's Omnitrix in order to allow him to, as Albedo said, 'go Ultimate' as if he too had an Ultimatrix. This way, we will have a greater chance of stopping whoever is chosen by the Ultimatrix if they ever go rogue."

"How are you going to do that? Upgrade the Omnitrix, I mean?" Ben asked.

Azmuth snapped his fingers, and in a flash of light, a strange green crystal that looked kind of like a dodecahedron teleported to their location.

"By integrating this Polymorphic Crystal into your Omnitrix, it should, in theory, give you the ability to evolve your aliens to their Ultimate stages." Azmuth replied. "And since this was Doctor Psychobos' idea, he will have the honor of doing so."

"Thank you, Azmuth. And I promise not to break it." Psychobos said.

Using his smaller pincer claw, Psychobos gently grabbed a hold of Ben's arm as he used his electrokinetic power to levitate the crystal.

"Let me just borrow your arm for a second there, 'kay?"

Very gently and carefully, Psychobos tapped the faceplate of the Omnitrix with his larger claw and caused it to slide open. This is turn allowed him to drop the crystal into the device before the faceplate closed again. The Omnitrix began to glow bright green for a moment that seemed like an eternity as a holographic DNA strand hovered and rotated above the faceplate, but in reality, this moment was only ten seconds. When it was done, the Omnitrix began to speak in a metallic voice that sounded strangely like a girl.

 **"Polymorphic Crystal integration complete. Ability to evolve certain aliens to their Ultimate Forms is now available for use. Initiating transformation to better handle the alien evolution function."**

The Omnitrix began to glow again as it changed its shape. It now resembles a wrist watch. Its faceplate is now square instead of round, and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol.

"Whoa…!" gasped Ben as he asked "Did the Omnitrix just…?"

"No, it hasn't evolved into an Ultimatrix. It seems more likely that the Omnitrix has altered its form in order to better handle the strain from when you evolve your aliens." Azmuth theorized. "And that means the selection system may have also changed to better suit the new casing of the Omnitrix. But there's only one way to find out."

Ben nodded and activated the Omnitrix, understanding exactly what Azmuth meant by that. After deciding to choose an alien at random this time instead of one that would fit this situation, Ben attempted to activate the Omnitrix in its new form. He tried pressing two fingers to the faceplate, his index and middle fingers to be exact, and was surprised to see a green hologram of a wheel appear above his hand. On the top of the wheel going from the middle left to the middle right, there were the faces of all the different aliens he's unlocked since getting the Omnitrix. As the faces rotated, Ben removed his fingers from the faceplate as he selected his alien, allowing the faceplate to slide back and reveal the core as it popped up. He pressed down on the core and was engulfed in a bright flash of green light before a green eyed Methanosian stood in his place.

 **"Swampfire!"** he yelled.

Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

"Okay, what do I do now?" he asked with a raised nonexistent eyebrow.

"Now you just try to transform further." Azmuth instructed.

Remembering what Albedo did to transform, Swampfire tapped the Omnitrix on his chest and was surprised as four spikes in the shape of an 'X' jutted out from the outside of the dial. An aura of green light began to travel across Swampfire's body as he began to evolve to his Ultimate stage. When it was done, he yelled out his name like he always does.

 **"ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!"**

Ultimate Swampfire has the appearance of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant like Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire's body is dark brown in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored gel-like solution of napalm on his arms and a large one on his back. He also has a smaller pod on his front, through which his face can be seen. Ultimate Swampfire's body is composed of petrified wood. Ultimate Swampfire wears the now evolved Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Everyone stood there surprised at the transformation. The evolved Methanosian was certainly not what they were expecting, but at least he didn't constantly smell of rotting plants mixed with boiling swamp water anymore. But if Humungousaur became a living missile launcher due to his evolution, who knows what kind of powers this evolved version of Swampfire has?

Ultimate Swampfire looked himself over, and was quite shocked that the evolution ability actually worked. And BOY is he happy it did!

"This is so cool! I feel stronger than I ever did before!" Ultimate Swampfire cheered.

"Excellent! It appears as though the experiment was a complete success!" exclaimed a happy Doctor Psychobos. "Now all that needs to be done is to send the Ultimatrix out into deep space."

He turned to Azmuth and asked "Did you bring a transport pod with you?"

Azmuth smirked and snapped his fingers, materializing a capsule that was roughly the same as the one that once contained the Omnitrix, if a little bigger.

"Never leave the lab without one!" he quipped.

"Good. Once the Ultimatrix is placed into this pod, punch in the coordinates for the planet Remnant. The pod will launch automatically and head off at near light speed to Remnant where it will, hopefully, find a worthy wielder. But before then, allow my to donate a strand of my DNA for the Ultimatrix. I wish to help its new wielder with my knowledge." Psychobos said.

He placed a claw on the Ultimatrix dial, causing the hourglass to glow yellow for a little bit before it beeped, showing that the transformation that Ben calls Brainstorm had been replaced by a new Cerebrocrustacean transformation. Ben still has Brainstorm, of course, but the Ultimatrix has a different version that is closer in relation to Doctor Psychobos.

With that finished, Azmuth placed the device into the pod and began to punch in a coordinates into a keypad. With this done, the pod closed up and immediately rocketed up into the air where it quickly broke free from the Earth's atmosphere and flew off for parts unknown.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Glad that this story has been well received by the viewers. However, now we come to the questions that I've thought up and need answers to. Please answer them to the best of your abilities. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What should be the first alien Jaune transforms into in the next chapter?**_

 _ **2.) Should Jaune and his family eventually reconcile? If so, when would you like them to do so, and how do you think it should happen? (Don't be afraid to use as much detail as you can when answering.)**_

 _ **3.) Who or what should Jaune fight in the next chapter?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, should Jaune and the rest of JNPR, Team RWBY, Team CFVY and others become honorary members of the Plumbers.**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I probably should have been more specific about one of the questions in the previous chapter. For the first alien Jaune turns into, it has to be an alien that I have in Jaune's already unlocked playlist. Not one that he doesn't have access to yet. But I think I've decided on one anyway, as will be revealed in the next chapter. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's Current Aliens: Humungousaur, Big Chill, Goop, Brainstorm, Arctiguana, Rath, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Gravattack, and Albedo (Greymatter)**_

 _ **Available Ultimate Forms: Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Rath, Ultimate Gravattack, Ultimate Albedo (Ultimate Greymatter), and Ultimate Arctiguana**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY, and I don't own Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Going Hero!" = Normal Speech

' _Going Hero!' = Thoughts_

 **"Time to go ULTIMATE!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Subject suffers from DNA Degradation. Shall we attempt to cure?" = Omnitrix/Ultimatrix A.I. Speaking**

* * *

 _ **A Glimpse Into the Future - Discovery of the Ultimatrix!**_

* * *

Fast forward several years into the future, and we can see that technology has really moved fast on Earth. Alien technology has since been integrated into Earthling tech in order to make coinciding with the multitude of different species easier on both humans AND aliens. And in the tallest tower of them all, the resident hero, Ben 10K was busy having a bit of a family meeting.

"Kenny," he said to his son. "Your mother and I would like to have a talk with you."

Ben Ten Thousand, otherwise known as Ben 10K, looked quite different from his sixteen year old self. His hair is still tousled like when he was a kid and a young adult, but he now sports a beard and is going gray on his sides. He wears an outfit very similar to when he was ten years old, a white shirt with a black stripe going down the middle from the collar and short sleeves, a pair of green pants, fingerless black gloves, a belt with several pouches that gives it the look of a utility belt, and combat boots. His Omnitrix remains on his wrist, still the same sleek white design that it's kept since it got its upgrade that gave him the use of Ultimate forms.

Sitting next to him is his wife, Kai Tennyson, formerly known as Kai Green. She is a woman of Navajo descent and proud of it. She has long black hair that goes down to the small of her back, brown eyes, and tan skin. She wears a red shirt with what appears to be a more combat based set of brownish-green overalls with a pouch hanging on each hip, a pair of combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and she has the legendary Sword of King Arthur, Excalibur, strapped across her back.

Their son, Kenneth 'Ken' Tennyson, actually looks almost like a carbon copy of his dad when he was ten years old. However, while much of his looks were received from his father's side of the gene pool, he got his mother's dark skin in a lighter shade. His clothes are modeled after his father's. These include a white T-shirt with black accents and borders at the sleeves, and his trademark baggy green cargo pants.

But he looked nervous as soon as his dad uttered those words.

"Look, if this is about Mr. Baumann's windshield breaking because of a stray hoverboard, I just want you to know that it was all Devlin's fault! HE crashed into it on purpose! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!" Ken said, trying to defend himself.

"Relax, Kenny, we already know that." Kai said, gently reassuring her son. "Your aunt Gwen and uncle Kevin are punishing him for that right now."

"Yeah, your cousin got that attitude of his from your uncle. And knowing my doofus cousin, she's probably gonna ground your cousin until his next birthday if Kevin can't calm her down a little." laughed Ben 10K.

Only for his wife to elbow him in the ribs for calling her cousin-in-law a doofus. She knows it's all in good fun, but she honestly thought her husband had grown out of that phase.

Oh well. Old habits die hard, she supposed.

"Okay, but if that's not what this talk is about, then what is it?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's about the Omnitrix. YOUR Omnitrix, I should say." said a completely serious Ben 10K.

Kenneth instinctively reached up to put a hand on his Omnitrix that he got from his dad for his tenth birthday. It actually looks exactly like how Ben's used to look before it recalibrated the first time.

"What about it?" Ken asked cautiously. "You guys aren't taking back my Omnitrix, are you?"

"Of course not, sweetie. Your father and I learned the hard way that we can't protect you from everything. We have to let you learn and grow as both a person and a hero through life experience, like myself and your father did." Kai reassured, gently ruffling her son's hair.

Ben 10K just smiled at the interaction. He's very proud of how his son is coming along as a hero, and he's glad that he gets to watch him grow every step of the way. It's why he's come to the decision to do something as life changing as this.

"You see, Kenny, your Mom and I were talking and after a lot of debate, about as much as when I have to argue with Serena and Bellicus," began Ben 10K, mumbling about his Alien X personas at the end of that sentence. "We've decided to begin training you to use the Evolution function yourself so that in the off chance you end up fighting against an opponent that's too strong for your aliens."

Hearing this made Ken's eyes widen as his brain seemed to have shut down.

' _Kenneth Tennyson EXE has shut down. Beginning system reboot… Reboot complete. Processing revelation; learning to use Ultimate Aliens. Would you like to respond? ...You have selected 'yes'. Please choose your response. ...You have chosen…'_

"...Hah…?"

This time, both Tennyson parents bust out laughing at their son's response. It's exactly the same response a good friend of theirs had when HE had been offered a chance to become one of the Plumbers. His parents' laughter snapped Ken out of his daze and made him look away with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"It's not funny!" he pouted.

"You're right," Kai began as she started laughing harder. "It's HILARIOUS!"

"Aw lighten up, kiddo! You gotta admit, your reaction was kind of funny!" laughed Ben 10K.

As his parents laughed, Kenneth started to slowly crack a smile before he too couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and joined his parents in their little laugh fest. Now that he thinks about it, his reaction actually WAS kinda funny.

While this family from the future pulls themselves together, let's head back to the past and check in on our young Arc protagonist, shall we?

* * *

Back on the planet Remnant, Jaune had set up camp in the forest just outside of Vale so that he could rest for the night. He was just glad that thanks to his near nonstop running he had gotten there in merely half a day, even without aura. Not that he'd ever be able to use it safely for anything more than healing a minor cut or bruise.

Oh, sure. He knows about Aura. And he also knows that before he was locked away, his father somehow poisoned his Aura so that in the off chance that he ever got free from his little prison and became a huntsman, he'd never be able to access his Semblance. And in turn, he'd never reach his full potential as a warrior. Oh, if only his grandpa could see just how far the Arc family has fallen since its glory days.

Jaune shook his head as his mind drifted to thoughts of before his family had pretty much imprisoned him.

NO! He can't afford to start having second thoughts about all of this! Not when he's come this far already! He just needs to get to Vale as quickly as possible, meet with a contact about getting some transcripts so that he can get into Beacon, and then he's all set to learn everything he needs to know in order to become a Hunter!

But as he sat on a rock and stared into the fire that he had built so he could stay warm, he couldn't help but wonder if they even got his note. Let alone if they even cared about him being gone for any reason other than the fact he might ruin their family's reputation. Although if he's being honest, it's highly unlikely that they even would. They put him down and made fun of him so much that he knows that they don't care about him in the slightest.

His own mother, who he thought he still shared a familial bond with, had pretty much stopped caring about him as a son when he was seven years old. How ironic that the number seven, which is considered good luck, was his own UNLUCKY number.

Jaune looked up at the night sky once again, noting how the colors of the sunrise were beginning to illuminate the sky. He always thought that the sunsets and the sunrises were some of the most beautiful things to look at besides the night sky itself and all of the stars. Even with their partially broken moon.

' _If only beings from other worlds really existed out there. Maybe then there'd be at least ONE life form out there who'd be my friend.'_ Jaune thought to himself, his low self esteem hitting him hard once again.

That's when he noticed something streaking across the sky. Something that looked vaguely like a comet.

"Hey, is that a shooting star? Wow, I guess my luck turned around for a little bit!" Jaune gasped. "I've never seen one before! They're very rare!"

But as he was getting ready to make a wish on this 'star', he noticed that the star seemed to be changing course. And it seemed to be getting a LOT closer than he would have liked.

Yeah, he should run.

Like RIGHT now!

That would be a great idea.

Run away and live. It's a plan he can get behind.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** screamed Jaune as he began to run.

He barely made it four steps away from his campfire before the object crashed into the ground, sending debris everywhere as it skidded through the earth and created a small, shallow trench. Jaune got back up, wincing at the sore feeling in his ribs and closing his left eye due to the cut that was bleeding over his eyebrow.

He hasn't had anyone unlock his Aura yet, so he won't be able to just heal it whenever he chooses, and will have to wait until later in order to get some first aid supplies. But in the meantime, he's just glad that… whatever it is didn't hit him and turn him into a burnt pancake!

"Whoa! What was that?!" Jaune asked himself.

Jaune knew that he shouldn't mess with whatever was in that crater. His instincts were SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS at him to run away and not look back. But he squashed those instincts down, deciding that against his better judgement, this was too interesting to simply leave alone. He walked up to the mouth of the crater where he saw a smoking metal sphere.

"What in the world? Is that some kind of Atlas experiment gone wrong?" Jaune asked himself.

He yelped in surprise as the ground beneath him gave out and caused him to slide down to the bottom of the crater. Getting up and dusting himself off, Jaune walked a little closer to the pod. Until he was at arm's length with it, that is. He flinched as the pod released a hiss of pressurized air, and was forced to shield his eyes once the pod opened up and released a bright red light. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Jaune gasped at what he saw within the metal he-don't-know-what.

It looked like a combination of a wristwatch and a gauntlet. It has a circular dial and faceplate like a wrist watch that has a red hourglass mark on it, but instead of a sleek band like a regular wrist watch it has more of a gauntlet-like band that seems to extend up half the forearm. The whole thing is in a red color scheme and giving off that bright red light.

"Is that a watch? Or is it a gauntlet? And what's it doing in outer space in the first place?" Jaune asked himself.

The blonde smirked as an older instinct of his kicked in. One that hasn't made itself known since he was a small child. His uncontrollable urge to mess with anything that looks like a cool piece of technology and find out what it does. Jaune reached out with his right arm to pick it up.

But just as his arm got close enough, the watch/gauntlet suddenly sprang to life and jumped up, latching on to Jaune's arm! Once attached, it began to beep a few times and we can now see that the gauntlet goes up to half the user's forearm.

 **"AAAAHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF ME!"** screamed Jaune as he flailed his arm around, trying to dislodge the darned thing.

But he had no luck with it. Whatever this thing is, it's stuck good. Thinking that he might be able to pry it off with a stick, Jaune climbed up out of the crater and began to look around for a small enough branch that was also thick enough that it wouldn't break so easily.

All the while, he didn't notice a crow watching him before it flew off for parts unknown.

Or DID it…?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it. Now, I have a few questions for you guys to answer. I'd like you guys to speak openly and honestly when doing so. Don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism too.**_

* * *

 _ **Story Questions:**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Which version of Brainstorm do you guys want me to use? The one I designed to look like Doctor Psychobos (See my deviantart profile for image SaurusRock625 Deviantart) or the Omniverse version of Negative Brainstorm (The one Albedo turns into)?**_

 _ **2.) Should Jaune's version of Rath only speak Spanish, or should he only speak it when he gets really, really, REALLY mad?**_

 _ **3.) Should Jaune transform into one of his available Ultimate Forms during Beacon Initiation? If so, which one would you prefer him to become? (See list in the above Author's Note for options.)**_

 _ **4.) Should Jaune eventually use his Ultimatrix to put Cardin and his gang of goons in their place?**_

 _ **5.) Which do you guys prefer for Jaune, the designs from Alien Force/Ultimate Alien for Jaune's aliens (sans Ultimate Forms), or the designs used in Omniverse?**_

 _ **6.) And finally, how should Jaune and the others of the Beacon Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY become members of a Remnant branch of the Plumbers?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all SO MUCH for reading! Don't forget to answer my questions to the best of your abilities. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: In light of how few people answered all of my questions in the previous chapter, mainly the question in regards to Jaune's version of Brainstorm, I've put up a poll to decide which one is used. So please, go over there and vote after you read this chapter. It'll help the story go along much quicker than before. See you at the end!**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's Current Aliens: Humungousaur, Big Chill, Goop, Brainstorm, Arctiguana, Rath, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Gravattack, and Albedo (Greymatter)**_

 _ **Available Ultimate Forms: Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Rath, Ultimate Gravattack, Ultimate Albedo (Ultimate Greymatter), and Ultimate Arctiguana**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY, and I don't own Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Going Hero!" = Normal Speech

' _Going Hero!' = Thoughts_

 **"Time to go ULTIMATE!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Subject suffers from DNA Degradation. Shall we attempt to cure?" = Omnitrix/Ultimatrix A.I. Speaking**

* * *

 _ **Malice Vs Grimm!**_

* * *

Back on Galvan Mark II, Azmuth and Doctor Psychobos were in the main tower thinking about things. Things like the Ultimatrix and how it seemed to have been moving at a much faster rate than they thought it would. What should have taken at least a year to get to Remnant, the pod got there in but a mere day.

"Perhaps I should have paid attention to the speed that I programmed the pod to traverse at." Psychobos muttered to himself.

"Ya think?" quipped Azmuth.

In response, Psychobos just did the Cerebrocrustacean equivalent of shooting him the bird.

"Very mature of you." Azmuth said with an amused grin. "By the way, which aliens are currently active on the Ultimatrix?"

"I made sure to give ten totally random aliens to whoever finds the Ultimatrix and is chosen by it. The current transformations include Galvan, Cerebrocrustacean, Appoplexian, Vaxasaurian, Necrofriggian, Polar Manzardill, Arachnichimp, Sonorosian, Polymorph, and Galilean. Enough variety and a high chance of Ultimate forms being unlocked in case of an emergency." Psychobos replied.

"Hm. Very interesting choices, indeed. But are you certain that the Ultimatrix can handle your own mutated Cerebrocrustacean DNA? With the mutations and cybernetics implanted in you, it might be difficult for the Ultimatrix to replicate an appropriate form." Azmuth said, voicing his concerns.

"You and I BOTH know how and why I have these cybernetics grafted to me and why my DNA is mutated in the first place! Frickin' Incurseans…!" grumbled Psychobos.

Azmuth stayed silent. What Psychobos said was true. When he was still a young Cerebrocrustacean, he was captured by an Incursean warship that had some depraved scientists on board who were performing illegal genetic experiments on various species of sapient and non-sapient life forms out there in the galaxy. Psychobos was one of the test subjects that was lucky enough to escape from that ship with his life. But not before he was changed dramatically into what he is now.

Deciding to try and not bring up any more painful memories for his colleague, Azmuth pulled up a hologram video screen. Doctor Psychobos had begun to do some simple research of Remnant before they launched the Ultimatrix towards the planet, so he had sent a special probe to the planet ahead of time. Punching in a few seemingly random commands, Azmuth pulled up the live feed from the probe and saw just what it was recording.

A human boy with messy blonde hair wearing casual clothing underneath a set of white and gold training armor that looked a lot like that of Knights from medieval times. But the boy has no weapons to speak of, so why was he out there on his own like this? Does he have martial arts training?

But it seems like they tuned in just in the nick of time for the Ultimatrix to latch onto the boy's right arm. Azmuth had to stifle a chuckle at the sense of deja vu he was getting from watching this. This is just about the same as how Ben Tennyson ended up coming into possession of the Omnitrix all those years ago.

"Oh, the irony of it all." chuckled Psychobos.

"Yes, indeed. By the way, what did you disguise the probe as?" Azmuth asked.

"I had the probe transform into one of the native birds that inhabit the planet. A crow, to be exact. Turns out Remnant has more in common with Earth than I thought possible, from wildlife to sapient life forms. However, unlike on Earth, the humans who inhabit Remnant are terrorized by black creatures covered in bone armor. They look much like animals that have been revived through necromancy, and they consume humans by the millions. The locals call them the Grimm." Psychobos replied, explaining things at the end.

He turned his attention back to the screen in time to see that the lad whom the Ultimatrix has chosen had just picked up a stick and was now trying to pry off the Ultimatrix from his arm. Not that anyone would blame him. After all, it's not every day that a watch from outer space just up and clamps on to someone's arm like it did.

"I just hope that things don't turn out taking a wrong turn with this plan of your Psychobos." Azmuth said.

"So do I, my friend. So do I." Psychobos added.

* * *

Back on Remnant, Jaune just managed to wedge the stick he found underneath the device that sprung onto his arm. However, as his terrible luck would have it, the stick snapped as soon as he tried to pry the thing off. Groaning in a combination of irritation and fatigue, dropping the remains of the thin piece of wood. But since he seems to be stuck with this thing clamped on his wrist, he decided to take a better look at it.

The device seemed to have a set of buttons on the sides that looked as tempting to push as any other kind of buttons out there.

"I wonder what these buttons do?"

Using his index finger and thumb, Jaune pressed the buttons and twisted the dial. To his surprise, the faceplate of the dial popped up with an audible beeping sound and lit up with a bright red light.

"Whoa…! Freaky!" gasped Jaune.

To his further shock, a hologram of what looked like a cross between a human and a tiger appeared above the faceplate. This caused Jaune to raise an eyebrow in confusion. This creature the hologram represents… it's not a Grimm, but it's not a Faunus either. And it's certainly not human. He doesn't know what it is.

"I'm probably gonna regret this later, but let's see what happens if I do this." Jaune said to himself as he raise his left hand.

He moved his hand above the hologram, and gently pressed the faceplate down until it was back into place. In a bright flash of red light, Jaune felt something strange happening to both his body and his DNA. His body began to make these creaking and pulsing sounds as his flesh seemed to bulge and reshape itself, along with his bones breaking and healing at the same time to make themselves stronger and denser so as to handle the extra bulk of muscle. He felt his ears recede and possibly relocate themselves to where his eyebrows, which have become long and pointy, are located. He grew taller and bulkier until he had the build of a professional wrestler, and from both of his wrists grew a single black claw that was thick, long, retractable, and extremely sharp.

His skin became covered in white fur with dark gray stripes, and his eyes changed from their normal ocean blue color to a bright red like the watch that clamped onto his wrist. Speaking of the watch, it seemed to relocate itself to the center of his chest, as proven by the circular dial with a red hourglass marking in the center.

Growling with animalistic rage, Jaune could feel that he was no longer just Jaune Arc. He was both something else… and SOMEONE else entirely. And it seems this transformation, or whatever it is, finds it fitting that he give this new form a name.

 **"Malice!"** he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Upon seeing what happened to himself, Jaune, or rather Malice, noticed three things that were arguably more important to him in a certain order.

Third most important, he's surrounded by several Grimm that were drawn into the area because of the sudden spike in negative emotions like his own anger. Second most important, the watch just turned him into some sort of tiger humanoid that was DEFINITELY NOT a Faunus. And first most important… HE'S AS NAKED AS THE DAY HE WAS BORN!

Yelping in both surprise and embarrassment, Malice instinctively went to cover his groin with both hands, even though he's covered in fur, and is not technically naked.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', CRAZY WATCH THAT JUST TURNED ME INTO A TOTALLY FREAKY I-DON'T-KNOW-WHAT! IF YOU'RE GONNA TURN ME INTO THIS THING, AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME PANTS TO WEAR!" Malice shouted at the dial on his chest.

And now he's arguing with an inanimate object. Clearly, this species Jaune has transformed into has very little power, in terms of the mind. Seems to be highly aggressive, argumentative, and prone to lashing out. And it's also apparently very self conscious about being clothed or not, as demonstrated by Malice's reaction to being forced to run around bare butt naked.

The sound of growling brought Malice out of his shameful state of mind as he finally noticed all of the Grimm surrounding him. All of them were Beowolf Grimm.

Beowolf Grimm are large pitch black creatures that look like wolves with glowing red eyes with an amber yellow outer rim. They are highly muscular, and are known to rear up on their hind legs for both locomotion and combat. As they grow and feed on the flesh and bones of their human prey, they develop the bone-like mask with red markings characteristic of most Grimm, their mask being that of a wolf skull, as well as bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. They can vary greatly in size, with the average specimen being about the size of a human, but with larger Beowolves appearing more than twice as large.

But the most deadly thing about these exceedingly common Grimm is that they are social creatures. They love to hunt in packs like normal wolves.

The Beowolves roared in challenge as they prepared to attack Malice, and the tiger creature responded in kind. He stopped trying to cover himself up and released a loud roar at the Beowolves that sounded identical to a tiger's roar. A younger and much bolder Beowolf charged at Malice with its claws raised to strike at this strange new prey. However, it wasn't prepared for Malice to grab it by the claws and heft it over his head.

"REALLY?! YOU WANNA FIGHT ME, PUPPY DOGS?! THEN IT'S GO-TIME, MAN!" roared Malice.

He turned around and used the Beowolf's own momentum to launch it into several of its packmates. The force of the impact snapped the Grimm's neck, as well as killing the other Beowolves it bowled over. And once dead, the Grimm began to dissolve into black mist.

A larger and much more heavily armored Beowolf known as an Alpha Beowolf stepped forward and roared menacingly at Malice. The tiger creature felt his rage increasing ten-fold as he felt the instinctual urge to hit this Grimm. A lot.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', ALPHA BEOWOLF! YOU WANT A PEACE OF MALICE? YOU GOT A PIECE! BUT YOU JUST BIT OFF AN EYE THAT'S BIGGER THAN YOUR STOMACH CAN CHEW!" Malice shouted.

Despite that last part not making any sense to the Beowolf, it just roared and ran at Malice with surprising speed, but Malice was ready for him. He blocked the initial strike by crossing his arms in front of him before counter attacking with a punch to the Grimm's jaw. A punch that almost broke those bony chompers. In retaliation, the Alpha Beowolf tried to strike Malice down with both clawed paws at once, but that did nothing as Malice used both to catch his enemy's attack.

Malice growled menacingly as he and the Alpha Beowolf were locked in a grappling competition. Neither one of them was willing to give up this fight, but for different reasons. One didn't want to lose a potential meal, and the other just wanted to punch the darned thing. Punch it over and over again until it just stayed dead.

"GIVE UP, ALPHA BEOWOLF, LEADER AND GUARDIAN OF THIS PACK! YOU CAN'T BEAT MALICE, SO STOP NOW AND MALICE WON'T BE FORCED TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

But the Alpha Beowolf didn't listen. He just lifted Malice into the air and slammed him into the ground. Still, that didn't stop Malice from fighting back. As the Alpha Beowolf raised a claw to strike the tiger humanoid down, Malice unsheathed one of his claws and stabbed the creature right in the chest, just below the heart!

The pain made the creature grunt at the sudden feeling, but Malice didn't stop at a simple stab. Once he was sure his claw was in deep enough, he began to cut open the Alpha Beowolf and gut it like a fish! A sight that was both amazing, and highly disconcerting at the same time. With its guts spilled, the Alpha Beowolf slowly fell to the ground and began to fade into nothing.

Seeing their pack leader killed by this strange creature, the survival instincts of these Grimm kicked into overdrive as they turned tail and began to run for their lives. Much to the ire and secret relief of Malice.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN, YOU BUNCH OF LITTLE PUPPY DOGS!" Malice shouted after them.

His attention was caught by a sudden beeping sound before he was engulfed in a red light that changed Malice back into Jaune. He looked at himself and sighed in relief as he saw that he had his clothes back.

"Oh, thank Monty! For a second there, I thought I was gonna be running around naked all the time!" sighed Jaune.

"I must say, that was very impressive, young man." said a voice from behind the blonde.

He turned around and was surprised to see someone that he never thought he'd meet in person before he arrives at Beacon.

It was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, the man has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, he's carrying a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which Jaune can smell the unmistakable scent of hot cocoa.

"Ozpin? The Headmaster of Beacon Academy?!" gasped Jaune.

The man chuckled at the reaction of the young blonde. In all honesty, after his meeting with a certain hooded reaper, he should have expected something similar, albeit slightly toned down.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Mister Arc. Glynda has told me so many good things about you." Ozpin greeted.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, chapter complete! Now, you guys and gals know the drill, time for the questions for this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Which Ultimate Form do you want to be Jaune's favorite/signature Ultimate Form? (Choices include Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Gravattack, Ultimate Arctiguana, Ultimate Rath (Ultimate Malice), and Ultimate Greymatter.)**_

 _ **2.) Should Jaune and Weiss have some kind of interaction between each other during Beacon Initiation? And if so, what kind of interaction should it be? Positive, or negative?**_

 _ **3.) When Jaune eventually transforms into a Vladat, which character should the transformation resemble? Whampire, or Lord Transyl?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, how should RWBY and the rest of JNPR react to Jaune's transformations?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys and gals so much for reading! Don't forget to vote on the poll I posted. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rath: "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', PEOPLE OUT THERE BEHIND THAT COMPUTER SCREEN! THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT, FAN BASED CROSSOVER! BEN 10, BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE/ULTIMATE ALIEN, AND BEN 10 OMNIVERSE, ALONG WITH THE ANIME CALLED RWBY ARE ALL… Uhh… YOU TELL 'EM, BAT FACE!"**_

 _ **Whampire: "Oh dear. Um… Are all owned my Man of Action, and Cartoon Network, while RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth! Please support the official release!"**_

 _ **Rath: "YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!"**_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = Normal Speech

 _'Another new alien?' = Thoughts_

 **"Lemme tell you somethin', custom-made Techadon Robot designed specifically to destroy me! You may be big, but Rath is even bigger!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Subject suffers from severe DNA Degradation. Shall we attempt to cure?" = Omnitrix/Ultimatrix A.I. Speaking**

* * *

 _ **A Meeting with Beacon's Headmaster - Plumbers don't just fix Pipes?**_

* * *

To say that Jaune was surprised by his sudden confrontation with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy was an understatement. He especially hadn't expected to be brought to a burger joint to talk about what had happened with those Grimm attacking him. While Ozpin had just got an order of fries for himself, Jaune decided to get himself a large burger cooked animal style with lots of onions.

Yeah, he doesn't understand why, but he was REALLY craving onions.

Anyway, he was just about finished with his story about what happened when someone walked into the restaurant and walked up to their booth.

"There you are, Ozpin! I've been looking all over the place for you!" said a woman's voice.

A voice that Jaune recognized immediately.

The blonde looked up to see someone he thought he'd never see again after he turned eight. Someone who was more of a mother to him than his own for much of his life.

It was a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. She also wears a golden wristwatch.

"Aunty Glynn? Is that you?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

The woman looked to the blonde boy with a raised eyebrow, a look of realization slowly forming as she knew of only ONE child who ever called her that. But she thought that he might have forgotten her forever.

"Little Jauney…?" she whisper gasped.

Looking at the boy now she began to have flashbacks of a much younger version of Jaune, about six years old, running around, laughing and having a good time as he pretended to fight off the foul creatures of Grimm with a wooden toy broadsword. Taking a seat next to him, Glynda Goodwitch, as we know she's called, quickly gathered the boy up in a tight, motherly embrace.

One that Jaune was more than happy to return with just as much enthusiasm.

"It's so good to see you again after all these years, Jaune! When I heard about what your family was doing to you, I wanted to just rush back to Arc Town and bring you with me back to Vale, but circumstances at the time prevented me from doing so." Glynda explained, practically crying.

As she pulled away and broke the hug, she finally noticed how seriously underweight the young man before her was. She knew that he never ate a lot as a little boy, but this was just pushing the boundary between not having any appetite and just plain starving oneself. Though, judging from the size of the burger Jaune was eating and how much of it was already gone, she had a pretty good idea that the starving part wasn't his choice.

She could tell from his body type that he would grow to have a lean and muscular build like more of a professional runner or a swimmer, or even a martial artist, but he was just too thin right now. She had easily felt his ribs underneath his hoodie when she hugged him.

"You seem a little on the thin side, Jaune. Didn't those parents of yours ever feed you?" Glynda asked in a mixture of concern and barely suppressed rage.

"Oh, uh… 'Dad' told me when you left that a true warrior can survive on very little food and water when out in the field, so he had me acclimate to this by not feeding me for a week and only being allowed one glass of water every three days. And even when I did get meals, it was usually just a slice of bread and a few grains of rice." Jaune explained.

Ozpin looked especially surprised by this new information while Glynda subtly began to clench her fist so hard that her knuckles turned white. A full grown Hunter or Huntress having to go long periods of time without food and very little water was one thing, but starving and dehydrating a child who hadn't even had their Aura unlocked was just plain child abuse!

He was surprised that Jaune even lived as long as he has on such meager 'meals', if they could even be called that. All he knows for sure is that Jaune's family will REALLY be in for a beating when Glynda gets her hands on them. And if she DOES go after them with the intent of beating them all to within an inch of their lives, Ozpin ain't gonna lift a finger to stop her

Still, he couldn't help but ask…

"'Aunty Glynn'? What's that about?"

"Oh, that." said Glynda as she began to calm down. "Back when Jaune was six up until he was eight, I was his favorite babysitter. At least twice a week for those two years. He took to calling me Aunty because he felt closer to me than he did his own mother. I didn't understand why back then, but now after everything I've heard from him, I understand perfectly. But enough about me."

She quickly ordered a bottle of water from the cashier before asking "What brings you here to Vale, Jaune?"

"Oh, I was on my way here to see if I could register at a Huntsman Academy. I know I may not be much right now, but I know that I can improve! And my mind has been called one of the best when it comes to strategies!" Jaune explained. "And if that's not enough, then I also have this."

He lifted up his arm and showed them the watch he found, causing both of their eyes to widen a great deal in surprise. This confused Jaune? Do they know something about the watch that he doesn't?

"Ozpin, isn't that the Omnitrix?! What's Jaune doing with the Omnitrix?!" asked Glynda.

"Actually, I don't think that's the Omnitrix." Ozpin said, confusing Glynda a little. "The Omnitrix is supposed to be green, and yet the one that Mister Arc is wearing is red. Plus, let's not forget that the Omnitrix is already in possession of Plumber Agent Ben Tennyson, and Azmuth told me about a former assistant of his building an inferior copy before stealing the core of something else."

He looked to Glynda before saying the phrase that helped her fully understand.

"His greatest invention."

"The Ultimatrix…!" gasped Glynda.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Jaune asked. "And what's an 'Azmuth'?"

Glynda and Ozpin froze as their eyes became big, white anime circles. They weren't supposed to tell anyone about that. Well, so much for the whole secret identity thing. Ozpin cleared his throat and placed his arms in front of him on the table, lacing his fingers together in a professional manner before speaking in a very serious tone of voice.

"Mister Arc, what Glynda and I are about to tell you is TOP. SECRET! You are to tell absolutely no one about any of this unless we authorize it, they find out on their own, or you are left with no other choice but to tell them. Is that clear?"

Growing up around seven older sisters who used to put him down and use him for their own ends helped Jaune develop good instincts. And those instincts were currently telling him that Ozpin was not making an empty threat here. He nodded in affirmative, sweating lightly at the thought of possibly having to fight Ozpin and knowing that he wouldn't be able to win.

Seeing the boy was willing to cooperate, Ozpin popped a couple of fries in his mouth as he began to explain.

"You see, Mister Arc, there are two different types of Plumbers out there. One type of Plumber, as you're aware, is a man or woman who spends their days unclogging drains and fixing pipes. But there are other Plumbers out there who are actually members of an intergalactic police force that fights against aliens that are out there causing trouble. Mostly aliens who take up the path of smugglers and crime lords, but there are rare occasions where we fight against much bigger threats than simple drug dealers." Ozpin explained before pointing at Jaune's watch. "As a matter of fact, that watch of yours? It's not exactly an ordinary watch. It's an advanced piece of Level 20 alien technology created by a hyper intelligent race of humanoid amphibians known as the Galvan. The Ultimatrix is its name."

"Yeah, I kinda figured it wasn't of this planet. When it jumped out of a pod that crashed near me and clamped onto my wrist!" Jaune quipped before adding "But that does explain why I turned into a tiger with attitude problems, who was apparently embarrassed about running around naked."

"So the first species you changed into was an Appoplexian?" Glynda asked.

"An Appo What-Now?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

Glynda pulled out her Scroll Tablet and began to pull up a few files that she usually kept hidden from anyone who might try to hack her Scroll. Once she found what she was looking for, she turned it around to show Jaune an image of a tiger humanoid like Malice, only this one was wearing a pair of torn shorts, gloves, combat boots, and a wrestler's vest. And it has orange fur with black stripes instead of white fur with dark gray stripes.

"This is an Appoplexian. They're a race of humanoid tigers from the planet Apoplexia." Glynda explained.

"Yeah, that's the alien that Malice is! But my transformation was white with dark gray stripes, and was stuck running around buck naked." Jaune replied.

Ozpin hummed in thought.

"The Ultimatrix must be suffering from a type of glitch that's preventing it from putting any clothes on the transformation that you call Malice. Which would explain why you said you felt embarrassed about being naked." he speculated.

"Yeah. And when I saw I was naked in that form, I started yelling at the watch - er - the Ultimatrix, starting the argument with 'let me tell you something' followed by calling it a watch." Jaune explained.

"A common trait among members of this species. Appoplexians are powerful, argumentative, and extremely aggressive. They believe any problem can be solved just by hitting it. Our data also says that they're not too bright" Glynda informed.

As Jaune absorbed that information, he had to admit that it made tons of sense. It certainly explained why he felt so angry all of a sudden when he transformed, as he usually never felt the need to so openly express his anger. Especially in such a violent manner such as slaughtering several Grimm and gutting one of them like a fish at the market.

"Also, it's not 'an Azmuth'. Azmuth is the name of the leader of the Galvan race, and the true genius behind the Ultimatrix and its predecessor, the Omni Matrix, or Omnitrix. These two devices were designed by Azmuth and built with the intent of using DNA from various sapient species in the universe in order to allow someone to walk a mile in another's shoes, as the saying goes. To allow the wearer to see the world from the perspectives of various different aliens. I have no doubt that there is human DNA in there as well, but since the dominant DNA of the wearer, that's you, is human, you won't unlock a human transformation." Ozpin explained.

"Yeah, I can understand that. After all, a human transforming into another human would be kind of redundant, don't you think?" Jaune asked in a joking manner.

He looked to the Ultimatrix and felt a strange connection with the device. It felt almost alive, and he could feel there was a greater power within the device than simply turning into different aliens at the push of a button.

"But what makes the Ultimatrix so different from the Omnitrix, I wonder?" Jaune asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"We don't know, but one thing is certain, we can't let word about a device as powerful as the Ultimatrix get loose to the public. Otherwise, all sorts of shady characters are going to be gunning for it. So, we'll need to train you to better understand the power within the Ultimatrix, and how to use the abilities of the aliens within it." Glynda said.

"Indeed, we must. Therefore, we will be making a call to Azmuth in order to learn more about the Ultimatrix, and hereby offer you an invitation to join Beacon Academy as a student, where you will learn all you need to know about defending the people of our world from the foul creatures of Grimm." Ozpin declared.

To say Jaune was stunned would be the understatement of the century. He never thought that something like this would happen. But at least it means he won't need to use falsified transcripts to try and sneak his way into Beacon. As he started to grin from sheer excitement, gratitude, and happiness, Jaune could only say one thing.

"When do I start?"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll: Which version of Brainstorm should I use in my story ULTIMATRIX CHRONICLES - A HERO'S HUMBLE BEGINNINGS?**_

 _ **Current Results:**_

 _ **Albedo Omniverse Version: 2 votes**_

 _ **My Version (See my picture that I created on my DeviantArt profile, SaurusRock625): 0 votes**_

* * *

 _ **Wow, Ozpin and Glynda are actually members of the Plumbers who are not only running Beacon Academy as a way to train the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses, but also a means of scouting out potential new recruits! Didn't see that coming, did you? But anyway, that was this chapter here complete and ready for your viewing enjoyment! And now, we come to the questions.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Should Ben and the rest of Alien Force eventually make their way to Remant and team up with Jaune? And if so, around when in the story would you prefer?**_

 _ **2.) Should I include Swift, the Aerophibian girl from the Rooters, in this story? And if so, in what way should I include her?**_

 _ **3.) For comedy purposes, should I have Jaune hate Qrow for some unexplainable reason and have him attack him whenever they're in close proximity to each other? Especially as Rath/Malice?**_

 _ **4.) Do you guys want Jaune to somehow, at some point, befriend the likes of Zs'Skayr, Lord Transyl, Doctor Viktor, and Zy'Skayr's henchmen and turn them from bad to good?**_

 _ **5.) And finally, do you guys want Jaune to have an alien animal for a pet? And if so, what kind do you think it should be? (Examples include an Anubian Baskurr, and a Panuncian.)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! Again, don't forget to vote on the poll I have up, which will be up until one of the choices has about fifteen or twenty votes. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ruby: "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover story. Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Ben 10 Omniverse, and the Ben 10 Reboot are all owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Please support the official release!"**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's Current Aliens (Devolved): Humungousaur, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Malice (Rath), Arctiguana, Gravattack, Brainstorm, Albedo (Greymatter), Goop, and Big Chill**_

 _ **Current Ultimate Forms: Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Malice (Ultimate Rath), Ultimate Albedo (Ultimate Greymatter), Ultimate Arctiguana, and Ultimate Gravattack**_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = Normal Speech

 _'Another new alien?' = Thoughts_

 **"Lemme tell you somethin', Jarrett of Pantophage! I just jumped down your throat! You start a war with the Lewodans, and I will do it again! Only next time, I will knit your intestines into a sweater!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Subject suffers from severe DNA Degradation. Shall we attempt to cure?" = Omnitrix/Ultimatrix A.I. Speaking**

* * *

 _ **Stopping a Robbery and a Change in Style!**_

* * *

In a local Dust shop called 'From Dust Until Dawn', the chapter opens up with a girl wearing black and red with a red hooded cloak reading a weapons magazine. Her hood is up right now, so we can't see her face, however from the blaring music that is easily heard, we at least know that she's listening to music on her Scroll.

The door to the shop was opened and in walked several, for lack of a better term, goons wearing matching black uniforms. Their leader was a man wearing a smart white and black suit with a bowler hat on his head. He walks with a cane, and is smoking a cigar. His skin is naturally pale, and his orange hair covers his right eye. The leader smirked as he strolled up to the counter and tapped his cigar a couple of times to remove the ash from the burning tobacco.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" he asked as one of his minions pulled a gun on the clerk.

"P-Please! J-Just take my Lein and leave!" he stuttered fearfully.

"Shh, shh, shh, calm down. We're not here for your money." the lead robber said before turning to one of his minions. "Grab the Dust."

Upon instruction, the minion brought out a metal case and opened it up to reveal several black cylinders. Each goon grabbed one and proceeded to take them to the tubes where people could fill vials with the highly volatile stuff. And each Dust's different color and effect made them easy to sort so they don't get their loot mixed up.

"Crystals. Burn like the night." one of the goons demanded.

The shop clerk hastily began to reach into his display case to pull out the correct Dust Crystals and load them into the case presented to him. But while another goon was about to load up a canister of Water Dust, he heard music and looked to the magazine stand to find the girl from earlier, standing there reading as if nothing was happening.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them!" he ordered.

But the girl seemed to just ignore him. And he didn't like that.

"Hey! I said hands in the air!" he snapped a bit louder this time. "You got a death wish or something?"

Walking over to the girl, he turned her to face him and knocked her hood off in the process to reveal the big headphones she was wearing. Well, that explains why she can't hear him. Seeing now what the problem was, the goon pointed to his ears and the girl took the hint to remove her headphones.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I said put your hands in the air! Now!" the goon snapped.

The girl looked at him for a second and got a pretty good idea of what was going on. Still, she had to be sure.

"Are you… ROBBING me?" she asked.

"YES!" the goon replied.

"Ahh." the girl hummed as she narrowed her eyes.

Faster than anyone could have predicted, the goon was sent flying back through the wall due to a hard right hook. The boss and other goons noticed this and seemed a little on the confused side with a little bit of concern mixed in. Is there a Hunter here that they didn't know about?

The big boss motioned for another one of his minions to go and check it out, which the minion was more than happy to do. More like happy to not get shot for insubordination, and found our Little Red Riding Hood cosplayer before pulling a gun on her.

"Freeze!" he ordered.

Unfortunately for him, he was punched out the window with the girl close behind to deliver the beatdown! The boss and the rest of his goons looked out the window just in time to see the girl take out a large, red and black rectangular object. This object soon unfolded as neatly as origami into a huge scythe with a single large blade in the traditional arch, and two smaller blades in the back of the first.

The big boss robber was actually quite impressed by the craftsmanship of this weapon, but not too happy about his latest heist being thwarted the way it was. He's got a reputation as an uncatchable mob boss to uphold, after all.

The girl looked back at the remaining robbers to reveal her silver eyes that held the innocence of a small child in them, and smirked as she did a few fancy spins of the large bladed weapon, showing just how strong she is, and stuck the weapon in the ground as she turned off her music.

"Okaaay…" the lead robber said cautiously before looking to his remaining henchmen. "Get her!"

The men without broken bodies rushed out with their weapons in hand, large red blades that looked like glorified meat cleavers. However, the girl was ready for them She began to use her own specially made fighting style that revolved around spins and speed to take them out quickly, kicking them where it hurt! And it also helps that she wasn't trying to kill the goons, so she just used the blunt end of her scythe to take them out.

Doesn't make it any less painful for the would-be robbers. By the time it was over, it was just the girl and the guy in the bowler hat.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." he said as he dropped his cigar to the ground and extinguished it with his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around…"

He pointed his cane at the girl, and the bottom of it flipped up to reveal it was like a scope targeter on the barrel of a gun. In fact, it seems like the whole cane is a gun!

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways!" he declared.

But just as he was about to pull the hidden trigger, a flash of red light caught both his, and the girl's attention. Followed by the bellowing of something, or someone with a rather deep voice.

 **"Terrasaur!"**

Both of them looked to the other end of the street and saw this totally freaky creature rushing towards the battle. Honestly, the girl doesn't know what it is, but from what the look of shock on the robber's face, I'd say he does.

"Ain't that a Vaxasaurian?! What's it doing here?!" he asked himself.

Lucky for him, the girl didn't hear him. She was too shocked at the creature's appearance to hear anything else.

Vaxasaurians are a humanoid dinosaur-like species, being beige in color. They have human-like hands with four fingers, each with large gray nails. They have long dinosaur-like tails and stand about 12 feet tall. However, this Vaxasaurian looks slightly different from most others. This one has a darker skin color that makes him look more brown instead of beige, his nostrils seemed to be lifted up to his forehead like a Brachiosaurus, he has a more pronounced chin, and a slightly shorter build than most others of his species. He also has red eyes, wears a red sash the same shade as his eyes going from over his left shoulder down to his right hip with a dial that had a red colored universal peace symbol on it, and he wears black briefs with a white waistband. Though, these could be compared to the trunks most professional wrestlers wear.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I have this under control, mister…" she began to say, only to realize she doesn't know this creature's name.

"Call me Terrasaur. And I understand you may have the situation well in hand, but when it comes to criminals like this guy, you can never be too careful." he said in response.

And he was right.

 **"Dust this, bitch!"** yelled the boss robber as he shot a round of Burn Dust at the Vaxasaurian.

He quickly got in front of the girl and tanked the blast, only grunting as the damage felt like barely anything thanks to Terrasaur's extremely thick skin. But when the smoke cleared, he and the girl saw that the robber was gone. Looking around, the girl easily spotted the robber.

"Over there!" she cried getting Terrasaur's attention.

He followed her line of sight to see the man in the bowler hat climbing a ladder on a house to try and get away. As the Dust Shop owner made his way to the door, police sirens began to blare.

"You okay if we go after him?" the girl asked.

"Uh huh." the shop owner replied.

"Be careful, sir! Keep something you can defend yourself with on hand and wait for the police!" Terrasaur instructed as he turned to Ruby. "You follow him by the rooftops, and I'll follow on the ground!"

The silver-eyed girl nodded in affirmative as they took off. While Terrasaur ran off to try and stop the robber's getaway transport, the girl used her scythe's own rifle feature to give her enough kinetic energy to make it to the roof the bowler hat guy was standing on.

"Hey!"

The man stopped at the edge of the roof, not looking back as he acknowledged the girl's presence.

"Persistent." he growled.

The silver-eyed girl just continued to glare at the man's back, wanting to take him down before he could hurt any more people to satisfy his greed. But that's when some kind of cross between a jet plane and a Halo series Falcon flyer hovered up to the edge of the rooftop the two were standing on.

The girl was forced to squint her eyes due to the harsh lights shining down on where they were. The man easily

"End of the line, Red!" he growled over the engines.

He held up the Burn Dust crystal he had stolen and tossed it to the girl's feet, confusing her before she looked up and saw him aiming his cane gun at her. His intentions became clear as he shot another blast from the barrel of the cane gun.

But luckily for her, help arrived in the form of Glynda and Terrasaur. Terrasaur stomped on the Dust crystal, shattering it in time for Glynda to use her Semblance to negate the blast. The two of them glared up at the robber, and he glared back.

Things just got a helluva lot more complicated for him.

Acting quickly, Glynda swung her crop to shoot several blasts of violet telekinetic energy at the flying machine. They didn't penetrate its armored exterior, but they did make it tough for the pilot to stay steady in the air. The mob boss glared and ran into the cockpit where we see a woman in a red chinese style dress with black shorts underneath at the joystick.

"Two problems! Number one; we got a Huntress! And number two; she's got a Vaxasaurian on her side!" he reported.

The woman quickly ran out of the cockpit allowing the robber took the wheel. He tried to get the ship moving, But Glynda sent out more energy from her Semblance to create a mini thunderstorm before swinging her crop down. The result was a hailstorm of ice shards raining down and getting stuck in the flying machine. The mob boss BARELY managed to dodge a deadly ice crystal that broke through the glass visor of the cockpit.

The clanking of glass slippers was the only signal we got as the woman made her way to confront these new enemies. She was standing in the shadows, so only the lower half of her body and arms were visible, but runes began to glow on her dress as she shot forth a burst of fire from her arms. A blast that Glynda easily deflected.

However, that's where things get tricky, as she did something to reveal that this was no ordinary fire. The ground beneath Glynda began to glow brightly as a high pitched whistling sound resonated through the area, forcing her back along with Terrasaur as shards of white hot glass erupted from the ground.

However, as the shards dropped around the area, Glynda used her Semblance to gather up the shards of molten glass and form them into a makeshift javelin. Adding a spin for better penetrating power, Glynda threw the javelin at the crooks.

The woman shot more blasts of fire to try and melt the glass, but it was spinning and moving too fast for her fire to do much. So the mob boss maneuvered the ship in a way that caused the glass to bounce harmlessly off the armored exterior of the ship. Glynda, however, anticipated this and waved her crop in various ways that split the javelin into three glass streams that flowed like water through the air.

Thinking fast, the female crook's dress began to glow brighter as she increased the heat of her flames and sent out a pulse of heat that disintegrated the glass and made the dust fall harmlessly to the ground.

"She's good. Too good to be an ordinary crook." Terrasaur observed.

"You're right, my friend." Glynda replied. "Something's not right about this whole situation."

But they had no more time to ponder this, as Ruby shifted her scythe to the form of High Density Sniper Rifle and shot four rounds at the mystery thief. Unfortunately for her, though, the woman was able to deflect the bullets seemingly with her bare hand!

"WHAT THE DEUCE?!" gasped Terrasaur.

The woman waved her arm and cause multiple circles of volcanic glass to start forming beneath them, making Glynda gasp. She knew she wouldn't have time to dodge or get her companions out of the way in time. She was surprised, however, when Terrasaur pushed her and the girl out of the way and crossed his arms to tank the blast.

Terrasaur let out a roar of pain that sounded like a cross between the roar of a Tyrannosaurus and a Styracosaurus as his skin was burned by the glass, but not cut. But this distraction was just what our two bandits needed to close the ship's hatch and make their escape. Much to Glynda's chagrin. Though, she's more concerned about Terrasaur, who uncrossed his arms and had burnt markings on his body.

"Terrasaur, are you okay?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. These burns are nothing compared to the other things I've tanked." he replied.

Glynda decided to just take his word for it.

"You're a huntress…!" the girl gasped in awe.

Glynda and Terrasaur simply looked at the girl as she looked up with the blonde woman with shiny eyes filled with adoration and a kind of admiration normally found in the eyes of a child towards their parents.

"Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: Which version of Brainstorm should I use in my story ULTIMATRIX CHRONICLES - A HERO'S HUMBLE BEGINNINGS?**_

 _ **Albedo Omniverse Version: 3 votes**_

 _ **My Version (See my picture that I created on my DeviantArt profile, SaurusRock625): 3 votes**_

* * *

 _ **The poll continues. And until I have a definitive winner, the poll will remain up. At least until one of the options gets ten votes or more. But for now, before I do anything else, I'd like to give thanks to God above for giving me the words I needed to write this new chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, I have a few questions I'd like you all to answer.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) During his initiation into Beacon, I plan for Jaune to evolve one of his aliens to their Ultimate form. Which alien do you want him to evolve first? (Your options include Humungousaur/Terrasaur, Rath/Malice, Greymatter/Albedo, Gravattack, Spidermonkey, Arctiguana, and Echo Echo. The transformation with the most votes wins.)**_

 _ **2.) If I decide to give Jaune an alien animal for a pet, ergo; a Panuncian or an Anubian Baskurr, should I have Azmuth and Psychobos give it a more perfect version of the Nemetrix?**_

 _ **3.) Should I unlock Jaune's Vladat form before, or after Beacon Initiation? And should it look more like Whampire, or like Lord Transyl?**_

 _ **4.) I plan to give Jaune a Vulpimancer transformation later on. Do you guys want it to be a Vulpimancer from Vulpin (like Wildmutt) or a Null Void version of the Vulpimancers? (The ones that literally grow up in the Null Void and have those freaky faces. Look up Dark Pink Vulpimancer or Albino Vulpimancer to see what I'm talking about.)**_

 _ **5.) And finally, should I make this a harem fic, or not? (Still kind of on the fence about that one.)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! Again, don't forget to vote on the poll I have up, and don't forget to leave a LONG REVIEW while answering my questions. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello and welcome back everyone to yet another exciting chapter of my story right here! I'm happy to say that the poll for which version of Brainstorm I'll be using for Jaune in this story has come to a close! And the winner is… MY VERSION, WITH A GRAND TOTAL OF 6 VOTES TO THE OMNIVERSE ALBEDO VERSION'S 3 VOTES! However, I have made some slight alterations to the transformation to make it better seem like what Doctor Psychobos could have looked like before his mutations. But anyway, now we come to another turning point in the story. Not necessarily when they go to Beacon just yet, but close to it.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10, and I don't own RWBY either.***_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's Current Aliens (Devolved): Humungousaur, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Malice (Rath), Arctiguana, Gravattack, Brainstorm, Albedo (Greymatter), Goop, and Big Chill**_

 _ **Current Ultimate Forms: Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Malice (Ultimate Rath), Ultimate Albedo (Ultimate Greymatter), Ultimate Arctiguana, and Ultimate Gravattack**_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Going Hero!" = Normal Speech

' _Going Hero!' = Thoughts_

 **"Time to go ULTIMATE!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Subject suffers from DNA Degradation. Shall we attempt to cure?" = Omnitrix/Ultimatrix A.I. Speaking**

* * *

 _ **Acceptance Into Beacon!**_

* * *

 _ **Previously, on Ultimatrix Chronicles - A Hero's Humble Beginnings…**_

"She's good. Too good to be an ordinary crook." Terrasaur observed.

"You're right, my friend." Glynda replied. "Something's not right about this whole situation."

But they had no more time to ponder this, as Ruby shifted her scythe to the form of High Density Sniper Rifle and shot four rounds at the mystery thief. Unfortunately for her, though, the woman was able to deflect the bullets seemingly with her bare hand!

"WHAT THE DEUCE?!" gasped Terrasaur.

The woman waved her arm and cause multiple circles of volcanic glass to start forming beneath them, making Glynda gasp. She knew she wouldn't have time to dodge or get her companions out of the way in time. She was surprised, however, when Terrasaur pushed her and the girl out of the way and crossed his arms to tank the blast.

Terrasaur let out a roar of pain that sounded like a cross between the roar of a Tyrannosaurus and a Styracosaurus as his skin was burned by the glass, but not cut. But this distraction was just what our two bandits needed to close the ship's hatch and make their escape. Much to Glynda's chagrin. Though, she's more concerned about Terrasaur, who uncrossed his arms and had burnt markings on his body.

"Terrasaur, are you okay?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. These burns are nothing compared to the other things I've tanked." he replied.

Glynda decided to just take his word for it.

"You're a huntress…!" the girl gasped in awe.

Glynda and Terrasaur simply looked at the girl as she looked up with the blonde woman with shiny eyes filled with adoration and a kind of admiration normally found in the eyes of a child towards their parents.

"Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked.

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

* * *

"...I hope you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger!" Glynda scolded as she paced around the room.

I'm guessing that's a 'no' to the autograph. As soon as they were certain that the danger had passed, Glynda had taken the girl to an interrogation room that was once used by the Plumbers on Remnant. It was one of the less heavily fortified ones that was normally only used when dealing with galactic drug dealers and smugglers. As the hooded girl sat at a desk with a bright light shining over her, Glynda was trying to her to see the error of her ways and how her recklessness could have made things a lot worse.

So far, there's no luck in doing so. The girl firmly believes that she was not in the wrong and did nothing reckless.

"They started it!" she fired back.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent back home with a pat on the back," Glynda said, causing the girl to smile. "...And a slap on the wrist!"

She smacked her riding crop on the table, making the girl yelp and recoil back in fright. What can she say, this woman's scary! Really scary! So scary, she wouldn't invite her to her place for dinner with her family even if her dad ordered her to!

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you." she sighed.

The girl looked confused about that. Did this woman call the police on her just for trying to help? That hardly seems fair. But she was actually quite surprised to see two people walking into the room once Glynda moved aside. One of them was a middle aged man with silver hair and purple spectacles holding a coffee mug in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. Trailing behind him was a boy who looked to be two years her senior with messy blonde hair, pale skin with a slight tan, and blue eyes. But he seems a bit on the skinny side. He's also carrying something. Something that's inside a plastic shopping bag.

Something about this boy seemed familiar to the Little Red Riding Hood cosplayer though. She feels like she's seen him somewhere recently, but she just can't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it's the mark on that funny watch of his that's setting something off in her head.

"Ruby Rose." the man said in greeting.

Of course, we all know that this man is Ozpin, and he shall be addressed as such. Okay, enough breaking the fourth wall. Was that a fourth wall break? Meh, I'll figure it out later.

He leaned down to get a better look at the now identified girl. More specifically, at her eyes.

"You… have silver eyes…!" he said in slight awe.

Ruby wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. It seemed a little random to say something like that to her. That's when Glynda turned her Scroll tablet around to show her a recording of her fight with that mob boss's henchmen.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked, indicating her fighting style.

More specifically, involving her scythe.

"Signal Academy." Ruby replied nervously.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever made?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby clarified.

"I see."

Taking a moment to absorb this information, Ozpin placed the plate of cookies in front of Ruby, making the girl look at him curiously. Feeling a little suspicious, Ruby slowly took a cookie from the plate and ate it. Seeing that no one was going to stop her and that she wasn't getting in trouble for it, Ruby began eat the rest of the cookies in the batch at a much faster rate.

"Whoa, slow down there, Little Red! You'll give yourself a stomach ache eating that fast!" said the blonde boy as he stared in shock at the girl's eating habits.

Giving a slight nod at his words though, Ruby slowed down enough to actually savor the sweet, chocolatey taste of the rest of the cookies. Goes to show that this kid's got a sweet tooth the size of The Gulf of Mexico.

"My name's Jaune, by the way. Short, simple, easy to remember." the blonde said as he introduced himself. "I'm actually the newest recruit for the possible students at Beacon Academy. And I gotta say, uh, Ruby, was it? You're a total badass with that scythe of yours!"

Ruby blushed a little at the praise for her skills, happy that someone else could appreciate the strength and grace of such a weapon. Especially if used correctly.

"Yes, and I've only ever met one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." Ozpin added.

Ruby mumbled something through the mouthful of cookies she had, but quickly remembered to swallow before speaking again. This time, what she said was far more coherent.

"Sorry. That's my uncle, Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal." she informed. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now, I'm all…"

Ruby started doing a few karate moves while exaggerating the necessary sound effects. Much to the amusement of Ozpin and company. Not that Glynda will ever admit it.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said.

He set his mug of hot cocoa on the desk before asking Ruby "And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby replied, all traces of foolhardiness gone from her voice.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon." she replied. "See, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, eh you know, might as well make a career out of it. I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just SO MUCH more romantic and exciting and cool, ya know!?"

Glynda and Jaune just stared at Ruby blankly at her explanation, most of what she said having gone over their heads due to how fast she was speaking. Honestly, what did half of that gibberish even mean? So, Jaune just summed that up in a way that one of his transformations would.

"Uhnh?"

' _You took the words right out of my mouth.'_ Ozpin thought to Jaune before asking Ruby "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said respectfully.

Ozpin grinned and simply said "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied in a more formal greeting.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything!" Ruby said honestly.

Glynda looked at Ozpin, her eyes showing the unasked question of if he was serious or not. Ozpin glanced up at her and his eyes gave the answer that she was hoping they wouldn't have. She just groaned and rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, okay." said Ozpin, readily approving Ruby's admission into his school.

Ruby's eyes brightened so much, one might go blind looking into them for too long. Jaune just chuckled at her reaction. It was so close to how his own had been, though a little more subdued.

"Welcome aboard, Ruby! Congratulations!" said Jaune.

"Thanks, Jaune. But there's one thing I need to ask you." Ruby replied. "Where did you get that fancy watch?"

Jaune nervously glanced down to the Ultimatrix at his wrist and gulped slightly. He really hoped that Ruby hadn't figured anything out about this device and made the connection between himself and Terrasaur. But he couldn't just lie to her. He's a terrible liar!

Fortunately for him, Glynda came to the rescue.

"Mister Arc here has a very unusual Semblance. He can transform into many different forms and gains special powers depending on what he transforms into. Things like enhanced strength, durability, speed, night vision. We also think that with some transformations, he will gain elemental manipulation. Such as the ability to control fire or electricity. However, he lacks full control over when and where he transforms due to his Semblance being a passive one. So his watch was constructed to act as a medium for his Semblance and allow him to transform when he wants to instead of transforming at random and inconvenient times. He also has a habit of naming his transformations." Glynda explained using the story they fabricated should someone ask about the Ultimatrix.

"Really? Can I see?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Well, uh…" stuttered Jaune.

He glanced at Ozpin and silently asked for permission from the man. Ozpin merely grinned and gave a thumbs up in response.

"Okay. I'll show you ONE form." Jaune relented.

Raising his arm with the Ultimatrix, Jaune brought his free arm to the dial and activated the gauntlet. Just like with Malice and Terrasaur, a full-body hologram of an alien showed up.

"Okay. Eenie, meanie, minie… this one!" Jaune mumbled as he selected a transformation. He gently pressed down on the faceplate and was enveloped in a bright flash of red light.

When the light died down, it revealed Jaune to have become a creature that looked kind of like a crab of some kind. However, his overall body form looked stumpy and a little bit flatter in comparison to most crabs. His arms are large and thick with a small pair of pincers on the ends, and his legs are longer in proportion to his body. There were three spikes on either side of his head, and his face was composed of only a pair of eyes and a mouth full of yellow teeth. His shell was a kind of a purple color, and he wore the watch's dial on the belt of a red and white loincloth that he had for no apparent reason. As a matter of fact, his design seemed to make him look more like a Vampire Crab.

"Oh, how peculiar. I'm a seafood platter!" Jaune exclaimed with a deeper voice that has a british accent. "Hmmm! And apparently, one possessing a highly advanced intellect as well as electrokinetic abilities. Ergo, perhaps I should assign this new life form… A more appropone nondechair. What say… **THUNDER-KRAAB!"**

Upon yelling the name of his new transformation, Jaune's cranial plates opened up and electricity began sparking along his brain. Something that amazed everyone in the room. Especially Ruby.

"Whoa! You mean, you can shoot lightning from your brain?! OH, THAT'S SO COOL!" squealed Ruby as her eyes became stars.

"Why thank you, my good friend." the newly dubbed Thunder-Kraab replied. "I would take the time to demonstrate this new form's abilities, but we are pressed for time and must make our way to Beacon soon, if we wish to arrive before Initiation."

Ruby nodded, understanding the importance of punctuality. Especially for something as important as Initiation into Beacon. And she just knows she'll do great there. The only thing she's really dreading…

...Is her sister's reaction.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry if you guys don't like the name I gave Jaune's version of Brainstorm. It was all I could think of. Still, I hope you guys liked the chapter, at least. And now, for the questions.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Which Ultimate form, if at all, do you want Jaune to use during initiation? (Choices include Ultimate Terrasaur/Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Malice/Ultimate Rath, Ultimate Arctiguana, Ultimate Albedo/Ultimate Greymatter, and Ultimate Gravattack.)**_

 _ **2.) Should Jaune still learn how to use a weapon? (If so, please give an idea for a kind of weapon for him to use.)**_

 _ **3.) If you had a device as powerful as the Ultimatrix, what would you do with its power?**_

 _ **4.) Should Jaune have a run-in with the White Fang Splinter Group lead by Adam Taurus?**_

 _ **5.) And finally, should any of the bad guys RWBY and JNPR face be former Plumbers that went rogue early on in their careers?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading! Don't forget to leave a LONG REVIEW and answer my questions. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jaune's Current Aliens (Devolved): Humungousaur, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Malice (Rath), Arctiguana, Gravattack, Brainstorm (Thunder-Kraab), Albedo (Greymatter), Goop, and Big Chill**_

 _ **Current Ultimate Forms: Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Malice (Ultimate Rath), Ultimate Albedo (Ultimate Greymatter), Ultimate Arctiguana, and Ultimate Gravattack**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ **Speech Key**_

* * *

"Going Hero!" = Normal Speech

' _Going Hero!' = Thoughts_

 **"Time to go ULTIMATE!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Subject suffers from DNA Degradation. Shall we attempt to cure?" = Omnitrix/Ultimatrix A.I. Speaking**

* * *

 _ **Cerebrocrustaceans Get Airsick Easily**_

* * *

Ruby had just gotten her supplies and all of the books and such she'd need for her time at Beacon Academy and was currently waiting with Ozpin and Glynda outside of the room she'd just been in. Jaune had requested some privacy so he could change into what he dubbed to be his Battle Outfit, and they respectfully left the room. Now, they were waiting patiently for the boy to open the door and come out of the room so they could see how he looked.

"Are you okay in there, Mister Arc?" Ozpin asked through the door.

"Almost ready!" Jaune responded from behind the door.

Not even a minute later, the door opened up and revealed Jaune in his new outfit. An outfit that they all found to be, surprisingly appropriate for the boy.

Gone was the training armor, brown gloves, Pumpkin Pete's hoodie (You know the one, for all you diehard RWBY fans out there.), jeans, and sneakers. Now, Jaune was wearing a black T-shirt with a thick red line running down the middle and around the collar underneath a red leather jacket with black stripes and a hexagon with the same mark on his gauntlet on the right side of the chest. He also wears black pants and a pair of red and black combat boots.

"So, uh, what do you think?" Jaune asked.

"It looks good on you, Mister Arc." Glynda said, complimenting her (not so secretly) favorite student's look.

Ozpin simply gave Jaune a thumbs up in response, but Ruby put a hand to her chin as she took a closer look at his style. She wasn't so sure about this, since the look just felt incomplete to her.

"I don't know. It feels like something's missing." Ruby said before she snapped her fingers. "I know!"

She grabbed Jaune by the hand and dragged him back into the room, much to everyone's confusion. Even more so in the case of Ozpin and Glynda as they heard various hair care devices being used in the room. Was Ruby doing something to the lad's hair? If she is, they certainly hope she doesn't accidentally give him a hairstyle like that of a rodeo clown. But when she came out with Jaune, having placed a towel over the boy's head, she looked quite satisfied by her work.

"I'd say he look a lot cooler now." she said, removing the towel to reveal that she dyed a streak of silver into the boy's hair.

Jaune looked at his reflection in the mirror she provided and had to admit, Ruby certainly had good taste. It made him look like so much more of a badass now than it did before. Of course, he really wasn't much to start with, so he really isn't one to talk.

"Huh. Great idea, Ruby. I love it!" Jaune complimented.

This sincere compliment from such a kind boy like Jaune caused a light dusting of pink to appear on Ruby's face, for reasons she doesn't understand. Hey, don't blame her! Her family kept her WAY to sheltered when it comes to certain things in the real world. Things like pursuing a relationship. So she doesn't really understand the signs of having something as simple as a crush.

' _Why is my heart feeling all fluttery?'_ Ruby wondered to herself.

Suddenly, the Ultimatrix on Jaune's arm began sparking and flashing. This made the whole group look to the gauntlet as Jaune began turning the dial to try and figure out what was wrong. He yelped and recoiled back as the electricity became too strong for him to handle, making him pull his hand back from the dial.

Suddenly, a robotic sounding version of Jaune's voice sounded out from the Ultimatrix. As proven by the rapid red flashing from the dial.

 **"Cerebrocrustacean DNA severely mutated due to genetic experimentation performed on the DNA donor. Repairing DNA now. Engaging Lifeform Lock function."**

"Wait, what?" Jaune gasped.

"Wait, what?" the others gasped after him.

As the light grew brighter from the Ultimatrix, Jaune began to talk to the dial, desperate to not be stuck in one of his transformations.

"No, don't do it! Whatever you're doing, it is a terrible i-" insert flash of red light. "-dea!"

In a flash of light, Jaune was now transformed into Thunder-Kraab. But he looks much different than he used to. Now instead of resembling a Vampire Crab like he once did, Thunder-Kraab looks more like a Fiddler Crab. His body wasn't as flat-looking as before, but still had a stumpy appearance. Above his eyes were these kind of 'eyebrows' that likely grew from the exoskeleton which are white-blue in color, and he has three spikes on either side of his oversized head. His claws have also changed with his right claw becoming a tiny pincer claw while his left claw has become a massive and spiny crusher claw. He still wears a loincloth, but it's now black with a red stripe down the middle and connects to a red and white belt that he wears around his waist with the Ultimatrix symbol on it. On his head, he also has a black stripe with a red stripe down the middle, and he has four smaller curved spikes. Two on either side of the stripe. His carapace is purple and is lighter-colored on his lower face and body.

In fact, if he knew the guy, Jaune would comment that Thunder-Kraab looks like what Doctor Psychobos would have looked like when he was young. He looked over himself, taking in his new appearance and slapped himself in the face with his large crusher claw as he sighed.

"Oh, this is just PEACHY. Stuck as a seafood platter for an indefinite amount of time. WHAT ELSE could go wrong today?" he sighed/asked himself.

" **DON'T SAY THAT!"** Ozpin and Glynda suddenly screamed with big white anime eyes.

"AAAHH! Please warn me next time you do that!" exclaimed Thunder-Kraab as he rubbed his head where his ears would be. "And why shouldn't I say something like that?"

"Because, Jaune, whenever someone asks something like that or anything that even SOUNDS like it, then something just seems to automatically go wrong! It's like a curse! A jinx that no one can stop no matter how hard they fight it!" Glynda explained.

Ozpin then shushed the rest of the group and looked up at the sky as if it were going to start falling at any moment.

"Remain calm. Maybe the universe didn't hear."

"I'm most certain that we are not talking about cause and effect here." Thunder-Kraab said.

" **Can we PLEASE just get to the Bullhead sometime TODAY?!"** Ruby yelled as she added " **I think I've had enough excitement for one day!"**

Thunder-Kraab and the two Beacon Professors looked at the hooded girl in shock after her outburst, but they just chose to let it slide. It's been a long and confusing day for all of them and they'd all like to get some rest after the events that transpired today.

Then again, it's going to be a little difficult to explain a giant sentient crab joining the students at Beacon at the school. Oh well. They've still got a couple of hours to think of something before they get to the Bullhead.

* * *

Later that day, our entourage has boarded the Bullhead and they were now on their way to Beacon via a large flying machine, not unlike what that mob boss and his accomplice used to flee the scene of the crime last night. Only this one is much larger and built more for transporting passengers and their luggage rather than just a few people and a bunch of cargo.

Once on the plane though, Thunder-Kraab began to feel a little funny. It was like his stomach was doing backflips at the winter olympics and was trying too hard to impress the judges. At least on the inside it felt that way, though he was doing a pretty good job at hiding how he felt on the outside.

' _Oh my… I don't feel so hot… How peculiar. I've never experienced any form of motion sickness before now.'_ Thunder-Kraab thought to himself through his nausea.

Thankfully, a distraction came along to take his mind off of his queasy stomach.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" cheered a blonde girl as she hugged Ruby tightly.

"Please stahp." wheezed Ruby.

Apparently, the blonde was hugging Ruby a little TOO tightly, and the lack of air was getting to her. Something that Jaune, A.K.A., Thunder-Kraab, took notice of and moved to defend his friend from what he perceived as a threat.

"Tremble before my electrolocutive power, you brutish blonde!" he exclaimed, waving his tiny pincer claw.

Opening up the large exoskeletal cranial plates on his head and revealing his brain, which more than one recruit on the plane found disgusting, Thunder-Kraab fired a condensed blast of electricity at the blonde girl. It had the desired effect of shocking her and making her let go of Ruby while at the same time not seriously hurting her, since he used low voltage.

And now that she wasn't squeezing the life out of Ruby, Thunder-Kraab was able to get a very good look at this strange blonde girl. She is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Shaking her head to get rid of the after effects of the shock, the girl looked at the oversized fiddler crab with a look of both surprise and slight anger.

"Hey! What was that for?!" she demanded.

"For nearly suffocating my friend over there! Honestly! Is your cranial cavity so devoid of greymatter that you lack the capability to take notice of someone losing air from one of your embraces?!" Thunder-Kraab demanded back using lots of big words.

Words that the girl didn't quite understand and made known by both her facial expression and a single word.

"Huh?"

Thunder-Kraab slapped his face with his crusher claw and got as in the girl's face as he could as he exclaimed "YOUR HEAD IS EMPTY!"

This made the girl growl as red began to bleed into her lilac eyes. And wisps of smoke began to waft off of her hair. And in response to this challenge, Thunder-Kraab put his crusher claw up in a kind of fisticuffs position like how fiddler crabs do when challenging one another to a fight.

And a fight would have broken out, had it not been for Ruby stepping in between them.

"No. Fighting!" she said. "Look, obviously we've all gotten caught up in a misunderstanding, so why don't we just take a step back and calm down."

It wasn't a request, and they both knew it. And while the blonde girl doesn't like it when her, in her words, baby sister has to be the mature one, she knows better than to try and argue when it does happen.

"Now, I think some introductions are in order. Yang, this is my first friend who's going to Beacon with us, Jaune. But in that form he calls himself Thunder-Kraab. Jaune, this is my older sister, Yang Xiao Long. She was admitted into Beacon before me, and is also training to become a Huntress like I am." Ruby said, introducing the two to each other and doing a good job at playing the diplomat.

"Ah, so this is your kin then?" Thunder-Kraab asked. "My sincerest apologies for my rude behavior earlier, Miss Xiao Long. As Ruby has informed you, I am Jaune Arc, and I am most honored to make your acquaintance."

He held out his pincer claw to shake hands with the blonde, who looked at the claw and then at Thunder-Kraab himself. It seemed odd, talking to a giant piece of seafood with electric powers, but she just smiled and accepted the handshake while being careful to not accidentally break his carapace with her immense strength.

"The pleasure's all mine, dude. And don't call me 'Miss', okay? It makes me sound old. Just call me Yang." she said. "And besides, any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine. But what did she mean by 'this form'? As in more than one?"

"Oh, why yes. You see, I have a rather unique transformation Semblance that grants me a plethora of forms that each have different powers and abilities such as this form having electrokinetic powers and vastly superior intelligence. As far as I am aware, I possess ten of these forms." Thunder-Kraab explained. "However, my Semblance is passive and unstable. I require a form of medium to properly channel and utilize my powers without hurting myself or anyone else."

Yang looked at Thunder-Kraab for a second, causing the Cerebrocrustacean to grow increasingly nervous. Did she see past the story Ozpin came up with? After a few seconds she just closed her eyes with a grin and shrugged.

"Good enough for me!" chirped Yang.

 _"Attention all Beacon Applicants. Please return to your seats and fasten your safety belts. We will be landing in Beacon Academy in ten minutes."_ Glynda said over the intercom.

"Well then, let's get to it! This is gonna be awesome! And Ruby, I just know you're gonna be the bee's knees at Beacon!" Yang said as they all sat with each other.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees! Or anyone's knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" Ruby exclaimed as she buckled up. "I don't want to be special!"

"But Ruby, you ARE special! You may not realize it, but you are one of the most special people that has ever lived. And I sincerely mean that." Thunder-Kraab said with a smile.

His stomach lurched as he felt the turbulence get a little worse and brought his claws up to cover his mouth.

"Oh… I hope we land soon…" he groaned.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **No questions this chapter, though I would like some honest feedback from everyone. Thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to leave LONG REVIEWS. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
